What's a Guild?
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Rogue has always wondered what a guild really is. After his & Sting's defeat by Natsu, the whole Sabortooth guild agreed to exile Rogue after he risked himself against the master to save Lector. Although they also agree to let him stay in the games until they're over. But what happens when the Sabortooth guild tries making it up to Rogue? Will he finally know what a true guild is?
1. Rogue and Gajeel

Ch. 1

Rogue and Gajeel

Rogue walks through the arena of the final game of the Grand Magic Games. Thoughts of last night racing through his mind. Bandages cover parts of his face with fresh blood staining them.

Rogue felt more alone than a tree standing all by itself in a forest. Not even weeds would grow around that tree. Nothing but dirt and rocks were around it. It would never understand what it did to be all alone in a forest full of trees.

"Guess it serves me right," Rogue sighs softly. "Hm?" He looks up to see Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel standing in his way. Gajeel was expecting an assault right at first glance, but it never came.

"Hey, kid. I was expecting a confrontation from you," Gajeel told him, crossing his arms.

"I don't see the point. I already know I can't beat you," Rogue told him softly, sitting down in between the support pillars on the outside.

"Giving up before the fight starts?"

"No. Just not picking a fight I know I can't win. Hmph. Shadow Dragon Slayer, what a joke."

"This isn't you're usual behavior. The tag team battle, you went for it after taking a few good hits." Gajeel walks closer to the dark haired dragon slayer.

"It'd be best if you just went on your way. A whinny brat's problems isn't something a powerful dragon slayer like yourself needs to listen to. Everyone knows me better as a shadow anyway. Weak and unreliable." Gajeel wasn't believing what he just heard. He stood behind Rogue who is staring down at the battlefield. Gajeel growls in annoyance before smacking the young dragon slayer in the head.

"Hey!" Rogue shouts, shooting a glare at Gajeel. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Dumbass. If you're not gonna fight, then let's chat!" Gajeel smirks, sitting down next to him.

Confused, Rogue sighs before talking about the Sabortooth Guild. "I don't even know what a guild is. I question that all the time, but kept it to myself. Questioning the guild out loud would result in a broken bone. Or four. Lose a battle and the master would make us pay. Show weakness or ask a member for some help with something is forbidden… do that and you get exiled. Sting and I were about to be exiled last night, but Lector spoke up to the master in Sting's defense. The master didn't take – shouldn't say kindly – he didn't take it well.

I was scared, bit I did what I could to save Lector from the master's wrath. But it wasn't enough. Blacked out from the master's grip. The moment I woke up, I found out that the master did away with Lector, yet malady transported him somewhere just in time." He pauses for a while, touching the bloody bandage on his arm. He sighs softly, "Sting, along with the rest of Sabortooth, agreed to allow me to finish the games, but after that I leave Sabortooth. I plan to respect Sting's wishes. After the games are over, I'm leaving the guild. Friendship never existed in Sabortooth. I don't have friends anyway. Well, I was planning on leaving the guild after the games anyway. Heh, pathetic, aren't I?"

"Dumbass. Sure looks like you have a friend to me. That frog," Gajeel tells him with a smirk.

"Huh? What frog?" Rogue asks in confusion.

"Hey, I think he's talking about me," Frosch smiles form the Sabortooth booth.

"Frosch is a cat, idiot!" Rogue argues with a glare.

"Well, if you want to get technical he's an Exceed. Ain't he?" Gajeel smirks again. Rogue thought on it for a bit. He smiles softly, "You know. You're right. Frosch is my friend."  
"Hmph," Gajeel closes his eyes with a smile.

"Your best friend," Frosch says with a tear in his eye.

"Thanks for reminding me of that," Rogue closes his eyes, still smiling.

_Rogue _a voice says after a little while. Rogue gasps and sharply looks around, trying to pin point where that voice came from.

_You must kill Gajeel, Rogue. It's your destiny _the voice tells him.

"Uh! Where is that voice coming from?" Rogue asks in a slight panic.

"Hm? Hey, you okay kid?" Gajeel asks, looking up at him. After a while, Rogue looks down at his shadow, his eyes widen when he saw it talking to him. His shadow suddenly possesses him and swats Gajeel back.

"Well this is different," Gajeel observes.

"See? This is the kind of power we can wield together, Rogue. Now let's strike him down without any more pathetic chatter," Rogue's voice is now darker and his dragon force is active as well.

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel asks, knowing this isn't the kid he listened to before.

"Who am I? I'm the one who controls fate. A shadow," he answers. "You outta learn this killer technique Rogue knows. I have to say, he spent two years to get this move down packed. Although, after use, it does leave you drooling. It's a real dragon killer, if I do say so."

"Sounds fun," Gajeel grins. The two fight harshly for nearly an hour.

Frosch runs through the halls, tears in his eyes. "I gotta get Rogue back. Somehow."

After Shadow Rogue releases Gajeel from his death grip, Gajeel eats the shadows that were going to devour him.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you better get out of his body or else!" Gajeel threatens, crouched down like a dragon ready to pounce.

"You want me to leave Rogue?" Shadow Rogue asks. "Without me, he's nothing but a pathetic, weakling! Plus, he'd end up dead too!"

"You think you'd get to know more about the kid before you go and possess him," Gajeel growls. "His name ain't Rogue, it's Lyos and he's my sworn brother."

Gajeel fights Shadow Rogue until he roars him to his limit. The announcer calls the fight over with Gajeel being the winner.

"Ha, ha, ha. Guess I expected too much of Rogue as he is now," the shadow chuckles as it leaves Rogue's body.

"Okay," Gajeel slowly says, watching the shadow go off somewhere else.

"Please stop," Frosch's scared little voice sounds.

"Hm?" Gajeel turns his eyes back towards Rogue's still body to see his Exceed in front of him with his arms stretched to both sides. Tears rolling down his green furry cheeks.

"He's hurt really bad. Please don't kill him," Frosch begs.

"Don't worry," Gajeel says softly, kneeling down. "Fights over and that ain't my style." Frosch lightly gasps or sighs to hear that.

"Frosch," Rogue weakly says.

"Huh? Rogue! You're okay!" Frosch runs to Rogue's head and fall to his knees, still crying.

"Of course I am," Rogue says lightly with a smile as he pets his Exceed's head.

"Hey pal," Gajeel softly says. Rogue tries getting up but was too hurt to do it.

"Wait. Why am I in pain?" Rogue asks, groaning in pain a bit. "I knew I'd lose. But why… did I…?"

_He doesn't remember the fight? _Gajeel asks himself, looking over to the spot the shadow disappeared in. _That shadow… _

…..

Please review


	2. Dragons on the Loose

Ch. 2

Dragons on the Loose

"Sting, why didn't you attack us?" Erza asks, standing in front of the White Dragon Slayer who is on his hands and knees almost in tears.

"I just… got the feeling that no matter what I do… I'd never get to see him again," Sting answers. "Even if I did defeat you. I'm going to have to face the facts one way or another. I'll never see Lector again."

"That's not exactly true," Gray says with a smile.

"Huh?" Sting wonders, looking up.

"You still can," says Erza kindly, stepping to the side to reveal her Nekojin friend, Milliana walking over to them with a sleeping Exceed in her arms.

Sting gasps with his eyes wide as he runs towards them. "Lector!" Lector wakes up to see Sting trip and land on his face. He struggles to get out of the cat girl's arms, but she places him on the ground.

"Sting!" Lector hollers with joy, running to Sting and jumping into his arms. They embrace as they shed tears of happiness to finally be together again.

Elsewhere, Rogue watches the reunion with Frosch on one of the screens. He sighs, "I'm glad you have Lector back, Sting. Time to keep my word." He lifts his ripped shirt sleeve to reveal his guild mark. Taking a long look at it before removing it from his shoulder. "Good-bye Sabortooth."

"Remove mine too, Rogue," Frosch says, unzipping his frog costume to show his guild mark.

"You sure, Frosch?"

"Yes. I will stay with you, Rogue. For always."

"Alright. Thanks Frosch," Rogue smiles, removing his Exceed's guild mark.

Sting high fives Lector before realizing something. "Rogue! Oh crap!"

"Sting? What's wrong?" Lector asks, noticing the look on his face.

"We gotta find Rogue," Sting says with worry in his voice.

~Sting's flashback~

Jienma shot a blast at Lector for talking back to him. However, a scared Rogue goes into his shadow form and rushes over to Lector. Coming out of the shadows in time to shield the little Exceed from the blast.

Rogue brings Lector into his shadow as he rushes over to Sting. Coming out of his shadow, "Ah! Sting, take him!"

"Rogue!" Sting lightly shouts in worry, taking his cat friend from him. His eyes fell on Rogue's arm that got caught in that blast, bleeding badly. "Why would you do that?"

"I just acted," Rogue huffs slightly hard. "I..." he wasn't able to finish his statement because of one thing. Jienma grabs the back of Rogue's robe and throws him across the room, into the wall.

"Rogue!" Sting yells as he watches in fear as the master stomps over to the shadow dragon slayer. Jienma clutches Rogue's throat, lifting him off the floor. Rogue chokes, not able to get any air. He whispers something in Rogue's ear.

"Master, please stop!" Lector shouts running to the center of the room. "Let go of Rogue, please!" Rogue suddenly stops struggling as his limbs go limp. It seemed like he completely stopped breathing too.

Jienma releases his grip on the young dragon slayer, as he turns around to face the Exceed. Rogue fell on the ground, falling on his side motionless.

"Rogue!" Sting, Lector and Frosch shout. When they saw Rogue not even twitch, they got tears in their eyes.

Jienma shot a blast at Lector again, seemingly killing him. Causing Sting to wail and punch a hole through his chest.

It wasn't until dusk that Rogue come to. He coughs hard, gasping for air painfully.

"Rogue!" Frosch's scared little voice sounds from the side. "You're awake!"

"Frosch?" Rogue groans lightly, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He grabs his injured arm as the guild members show up in front of him.

"So, you're still alive, huh," Olga says coldly.

"Huh?" Rogue wonders, gazing over at the guild members.

"After these games are over, Rogue… I never want to see you again," Sting tells the shadow dragon slayer coldly.

"What?" Rogue asks, feeling a sharp jab pierce his heart.

"You heard me. No one here in Sabortooth wants you around, you pathetic weakling. Why a dragon chose to teach you anything, I'll never know," Sting glares coldly at Rogue.

Rogue heard from Malady Minerva what happened to Lector.

~end Sting's flashback~

"You did WHAT!?" Lector shouts in disbelief.

"I wasn't in my right mind when I thought you were killed! Then malady told me that she transported you somewhere! Even then I wasn't thinking straight!" Sting panics, water falling from his eyes again.

"You have to make up with him, Sting! Come on! Let's find him!" Lector tells him in a serious shout.

"Right," Sting nods, getting up as Lector brings out his wings. Flying around trying to find Rogue. "Rogue! Where are you?! Please come out! Rogue!"

However, Rogue is walking through the demolished battle grounds with his Exceed. Wondering where to go from here, "I guess wherever my legs carry me," he says in a whisper. Taking his already torn scarf off as he wraps up his current wounds with it. Frosch walking beside him, feeling sad that they had to leave the guild.

After a few hours, a wave of dragon roars suddenly came through the area. "What the heck?!" Rogue shouts, shielding Frosch from the waves. A huge blue dragon with webbed claws appears before the young dragon slayer.

"Frosch. Hide, now," Rogue tells his Exceed, without taking his eyes off the dragon.

"Uh, right," Frosch nods in fear. He runs over to some rubble and hides in that. Rogue gets ready to fight, when someone appears on top of it.

"Heh. There's that handsome devil," the man smirks, jumping off the dragon. He lands in front of Rogue whose eyes are wide open in disbelief.

"What the? Who are you?" he asks, not wanting to believe his own eyes.

"I'm you in seven years' time," the man tells him. The big scar across his nose goes to his right eye when the wind blows his hair out of the way. "Taking over the world and sitting at the very top as king will be perfect."

"N-no way," Rogue stutters. "I don't believe this."

"Oh you better," Future Rogue tells him again, placing his hands on his past self's shoulders. "You will become me, Rogue. You'll kill Sting and everyone who stands against you."

"NO!" Rogue punches future him in the face. Sending him into the dragon's belly. "I'll never become you! I will never kill Sting!"

"Heh. Oh you will," Future Rogue cackles, walking back to his past self while wiping the blood that came out of the corner of his mouth. "I knew you still had some fight in you. Levia, go eat some pathetic humans. I got me."

"Yes, sire," Levia's deep voice actually sends shivers down present day Rogue's spine.

Frosch flies off in fear. Trying to find Sting if anyone else. After a good ten minutes of searching, he found Sting fighting a dragon with huge scissor like pincers on its head and lower jaw.

"Sting! Sting!" Frosch shouts with terrified tears in his tears.

"Huh? Frosch!" Sting shouts in surprise, jumping over to the Exceed. "Where have you been?! Where's Rogue? I want to take back what I told him!"

"Rogue's in trouble! Please, follow me!" Frosch begs, his tears racing down his green furry cheeks.

"Lead the way! Guys, I'm leaving this guy to you! Don't die!" Sting hollers to his guild members.

"We got this, Sting! Go get, Rogue!" Olga hollers back as Sting and Lector race after the speeding Frosch. As they got closer, two voices were heard arguing and brawling fiercely.

"Why are you fighting your destiny? You will see that becoming this strengthens your abilities drastically."

"I don't care about that! Not if it turns me into a monster like you!"

"Rogue!" Sting shouts, stopping at a wrecked building.

"Huh?" Rogue turns his head to see Sting standing there. "Sting! What are you-?"

"I want to take back what I said last night, Rogue! I wasn't thinking straight!" Sting tells him.

"Sting," Rogue says softly, smiling slightly, but that didn't last.

"Don't make me laugh!" Future Rogue scoffs. "You could've cared less!"

"Huh?" Sting wonders, looking over at the person Rogue's fighting. "What the hell are you?" Instead of answering, Future Rogue shoots a shadow roar at him.

"Sting!" Rogue shouts, jumping in between the roar and Sting. Putting up a shadow defense to black it.

"That guy is me, Sting," Rogue tells him, slightly struggling to keep the defense up. "From seven years in the future, according to him."

"Don't mean to sound doubtful, but how is that possible?"

"He knows the technique I've been working on," Rogue gasps once future him stops his roar.

"What technique?" Sting asks.

"I was going to clue you in, but you didn't want to be bothered with anything at the time, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Protecting the bastard who hates your guts?! Really?!" Future Rogue shouts, disappearing into the shadows as he drags his past self in as well.

"Rogue!" Sting shouts, watching both shadows going at it. "Damn it."

After a while, both shadows come back to the surface. Future Rogue has his past self in a death grip, yet wasn't going to finish the job.

"I told you. You can't beat me in your condition. I'll be taking your shadow dragon slayer magic to boost my own," Future Rogue tells his past self. Rogue gasps for air as he feels his magic beginning to leave him.

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Sting demands, coming at Future Rogue with a white dragon punch to the face. Sending him backwards and releasing his grip on his past self.

"Rogue!" Sting shouts in worry, falling to his knees beside the down dragon slayer. "Rogue, please talk to me!" Rogue groans, but didn't say anything.

Future Rogue fumes as he stomps towards the dragon slayers again. "You'll pay for that." Sting gasps sharply, shielding Rogue protectively.

It wasn't until Future Rogue got within reaching distance that a fire ball came down on him. "Get him out of here, Sting!" shouts the fire ball.

"Huh? Natsu!" Sting shouted, standing up with Rogue in his arms.

"Go!" Natsu shouts again, keeping Future Rogue at bay. Without any more hesitation, Sting runs off, back to his guild members.

"These dragons are tough," Rufus's voice sounds just a bit ahead.

"Huh? Hey, look!" Olga shouts, seeing Sting arriving back.

"Sting! We're not even denting this thing," says a random guild member.

"Gr, Rufus! I hate to do this to you…" Sting gets cut off.

"Look after Rogue, right? No problem, Sting," Rufus finishes, taking the injured dragon slayer before rushing in a broken building.

"Thanks," Sting smiles, jumping into the battle against the scissor dragon. Even he wasn't hurting it, which frustrates him.

Rufus does all he can to help Rogue get his strength back. He redid his bandages before trying a healing magic he memorized. It seems to work for a while.

"Hm… ugh," Rogue groans painfully, opening his eyes slightly. "Ru…fus?"

"Rogue, I want to take back last night's accusation," Rufus tells him sincerely. "I never meant to agree, but it was like something or someone made it so I would."

"I… see," Rogue groans, leaning against the broken wall of the building. Rufus tries the healing magic again, but it seems no longer effective.

Out of nowhere, Gajeel comes crashing down next to the building. Growling as he gets up saying, "blasted dragon." He turns his gaze to the side to see Sabortooth. "Lyos."

"It's Rogue," Rogue tells him, softly.

"Okay, so share with the rest of the class. What's this killer dragon technique?"

"Come again?" Rufus asks blinking in confusion.

_You should really show it to him Rogue. Or… would you rather I show him? _Rogue's shadow smirks.

"Shut up!" Rogue slams his fist on his shadow with a snarl.

"Hm?" Gajeel wonders, looking down at Rogue's shadow under his fist. "That shadow again?"

"Huh? Again?" Rufus asks again. "What's going on you two?"

"Tsk. So. I take it my shadow told you about it?" Rogue asks, huffing softly.

"Yeah. During our fight," Gajeel answers. "Now come on. If this technique of yours can really kill dragons, then share it with me."

"I don't know if the technique can kill a dragon," Rogue sighs softly, wincing slightly. "It's hard to explain how to use it."

"Okay, then show it," Gajeel tells him.

"No good," Rogue shakes his head lightly. "That guy drained half my magic… and I'm too weak right now to even attempt it. It takes a ton of magic to pull off." Gajeel could tell just by looking at Rogue that he wasn't messing around. He grabs the young shadow dragon's shoulders with a growl.

"Ow! Hey!" Rogue shouts softly.

"All you need is a boost," Gajeel tells him. "I still have some of the shadows I absorbed during our battle! I'll give you the boost you need!"

"Huh? But…" Rogue almost started to argue with him about it, but once he heard Sting's yelp of pain, he gave in. "Okay, Gajeel. Do it!" Gajeel nods as he tightens his grip on Rogue's shoulders. His hands giving off a hug amount of shadow dragon magic that went into Rogue's body. Once the transfer is complete, Rogue stands up as the shadows resonates off him.

"Ugh. Huh? Rogue?" Sting wonders, getting up out of the rubble. Rogue walks out of the broken building to face the dragon. Levia shows up in time to stop Scissor Runner from attacking the shadow dragon slayer.

"Sting! Gajeel! Pay attention! You'll only get one preview!" Rogue shouts at the two as his shadow magic gets bigger. Incasing him in the shadows for seconds until it burst apart by what seems like dragon wings.

Rogue stood there in dragon force form and actual dragon wings made from shadows had sprouted from his back. He flies up as a big shadow blade appears on his right forearm.

"No way! Only one dragon knew that technique! How the hell!? Rogue never told us he knew it!" Levia shouts in fear. Scissor Runner flies off somewhere else before the attack happens.

"Skiadram took me in and taught me all he could… before that illness hit. He wanted me to end his suffering since not even a good rest could cure him. Now, say good-bye," Rogue tells the dragon darkly. He charges at him, slashing his neck clean open. Rogue brings his bladed arm back hard. Slashing the dragon's head as he makes one last strike. Slicing clean through the dragon's neck.

Rogue lands, walking away from the dragon as his shadow blade vanishes along with the wings. Although, he doesn't get very far. He starts to fall forward without warning. A shadowy beam shot out from him in the directions of all the dragons – except Atlas Flame who is currently helping Natsu fight Future Rogue. That beam wounds the rest of the dragons as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Rogue!" Sting shouts, clearly amazed at what he just saw. Also worried as he rushes to Rogue, noticing the dragon's head sliding off.

"Whoa," Gajeel couldn't deny the fact that he's impressed. "Now I'll be glad to call him a true dragon slayer." He gasps sharply as he notices the dragon head falling off. Right where Rogue's laying as Sting gets to him. Gajeel jumps into action, kicking the dragon head into a building before it could land on the young slayers.

"Rogue! Rogue wake up!" Sting begs, turning Rogue on his back before holding his head off the ground. "Rogue, come on man. Wake up!"

"We've got incoming, kid!" Gajeel hollers, eyeing two dragons sky bombing them.

"Gr. Rufus!" Sting shouts.

"Right here. I'll take care of him," Rufus says, taking Rogue once more and into a better building to hide in. He found Lector and Frosch in the building he chose.

"Huh? Rogue!" Frosch cries, running over to him as Rufus gently places him down. "Rogue?" Tears begin to fall from his eyes when he didn't get a response.

"Rogue used an incredible technique I've never seen before and killed a dragon," Rufus replies, still shocked by the display he witnessed not long ago. "He fell unconscious after he landed. I don't know what to do."

"Rogue will be out for a few days at least. A week at most," Frosch says sadly, staying beside Rogue.

"I see," Rufus says softly, looking down at Rogue's unconscious form.

"So anyway," Lector turns to Frosch. "Why the heck did you two remove your guild marks?" he didn't want to make him cry even more.

"Well, Rogue wanted to respect the guild's wishes. Mostly Sting's. But even if all that wasn't said, we were going to leave the guild for a different reason after the games," Frosch explains, sadly.

"Wait, what?" Rufus lightly gasps as he took the left shoulder part of Rogue's jacket off and lightly pulls up the bandage that covers his shoulder. He didn't exactly understand why Rogue removed his guild mark already.

Natsu smashes Motherglow down into the gateway door. Destroying it completely as the dragons begin to glow. Shortly after that, all of them disappear from sight.

Natsu stands beside Future Rogue who is on his back all bruised up. He begins to glow as well.

"I don't know Rogue very well… aside from that heartfelt talk we had two nights ago," Natsu says to Future Rogue. "But he'll never become you."

"Yes he will," Future rogue tells him in a less dark voice. "That shadow is relentless. It constantly hounds me everywhere I go and on that fateful day that I lose Frosch, it'll swallow me whole. Actually, I'm on my deathbed when I'm forced to watch Frosch die. This will all happen a year from now. Constant training won't work to keep this illness at bay anymore. Starting in three months times. Of course, I stayed away from Sabortooth and every other guild. Natsu, you have to tell the Rogue from your time to stay with Sabortooth or at least find a different guild. The hunters will stop at nothing to see me back on their table." He says something nearly inaudible, but Natsu got the message and gasps in shock. "They will kill Frosch. In one year's time." Future Rogue vanishes, back to his own time along with the rest of the time travelers.

…..

Please review


	3. Party at the Palace

Ch. 3

Party at the Palace

A week after the dragons came, the King of Foire invites every guild to his palace for a party. To thank them for their efforts to protect the citizens of Foire. Also to bestow something on the dragon slayer who actually slayed a dragon. He only has the party after so long since a certain dragon slayer wasn't conscious at the time.

Not everyone is at the party yet. Sabortooth is getting ready, yet one member or ex-member isn't doing well at all. He is conscious, but he could barely move.

Lector and Frosch did what they could for Rogue, while Sting gets in a presentable outfit for the party at the palace. But he doesn't want to leave Rogue alone in the guild hall infirmary. Rufus comes in the room a few moments later, "we have a visitor, Sting."

"Huh? Who?" Sting asks, placing a cold rag on Rogue's forehead. Rufus just steps aside to let the visitor through. His spiky pink hair is hard to miss. "Natsu?"

"Hey, Sting," Natsu smiles coming in farther. "How's Rogue doing?"

"Well," Sting began. He sadly looks at the dragon slayer in the bed. "Rogue finally regained consciousness yesterday. The whole guild, including me, literally begged him to stay with us. We even got on our hands and knees as well. Rogue didn't give us an answer yet. Only that he said he'd think about it. He said something about Yukino and believe me, I want to make it up to her too."

"I was walking with Rogue down the hallway towards the exit when he suddenly fell over," Rufus continues. "He's been like this for almost a full day now."

"I see," Natsu observes. "Well, I need to speak with him alone."

"Hm. Alright," Sting agrees. "Don't' leave Rogue alone, got it?"

"Got it. Come back in… in about a half hour," Natsu nods. Once Sting, Rufus and both Exceeds leave the room, Natsu starts talking.

"Hey Rogue. Can you hear me?" he asks softly. Rogue groans lightly, basically telling Natsu 'yes'. Natsu explains to him what Future Rogue had said. Just, not everything.

"So, I'm understanding that if you stay with Sabortooth or join a different guild, they can help protect you. Especially from those hunters you told me about before."

"Hm… I see your point, but," Rogue weakly says, opening his eyes half way. Slightly turning his gaze towards him, "In my condition… I consider myself a burden… to anyone me. Whenever it strikes."

"Rogue, from what Sting told me before he left, Sabortooth doesn't care what condition you're in. They want you back. They want to help you in any way they can. The old Sabortooth is history, right?"

"I guess. From the way they all begged yesterday…" Rogue sighs softly. "Alright. I'll stay with… Sabortooth."

"Good choice," Natsu smiles. "So, what is this illness anyway?"

"Only shadow dragons catch this illness. According to Skiadram… finding a cure for it is… impossible. I tried before he… made me put him out… of his misery."

"Fairy Tail will hunt down that cure for you Rogue!"

"Huh? There's… no need. It's… incurable."

"There's always a cure. Keep fighting through it and we'll fine one!"

"So, you say in three months… training will be useless?" Rogue sighs.

"Yeah. That's what future you told me. By the way, I'd love to learn that technique."

"Shadow Dragon Killing Blade? Its name is different if a different dragon slayer uses it. I'm not a teacher, Natsu," Rogue tells him weakly. He falls asleep a few seconds later.

"Rogue," Natsu says softly, as Sting comes back in the room with the Exceeds. "Okay, let's go pal," he says coming over to the bed. "The king is letting me bring Rogue there. Even though he's still ill right now. He requested all of us there, Natsu and there's no way I'm leaving Rogue alone."

"Good," Natsu says standing up. "And I convinced him to stay in Sabortooth. You guys will do everything you can to keep him safe. Right?"

"Of course we will. Since I'm the new guild master, things will definitely be different," Sting answers, wrapping a fresh blanket around Rogue before picking him up, bridal style.

"You know, that dragon killing technique may just be the way to take down Acnologia," Natsu says, walking beside Sting to the palace.

"I'd have to agree with you there. Only, we won't learn it overnight. I saw it first hand and I have no idea where to start with learning that," Sting admits.

Natsu holds the door open to the palace for Sting. "I'll be in later."

"Okay. Thanks, Natsu," Sting says, entering the ball room. He walks through the guilds to his own guild awaiting by a comfy couch. Gently, he places Rogue on it. Making sure the blanket isn't going to fall off him.

"I'm glad you guys could make it," Erza smiles, coming over to Sabortooth.

"We couldn't refuse a request from the king," Sting says, cleaning some sweat from Rogue's face. _I don't know what else to do to get this fever down. Come to think of it, Yukino was always with him when this happened. Where are you Yukino? I want to invite you back to Sabortooth. _Frosch climbs on the couch before falling asleep on the dragon slayer's shoulder.

"Frosch has been worried sick about Rogue. Worrying himself exhausted," Lector says softly, placing a small blanket over him.

"Hm… I see," Erza says, her smile fades as she looks down at the sleeping dragon slayer.

That's around the time Yukino shows up to the party with two other girls. She spots Sting getting drink. "Uh-oh. I have to go," Yukino slightly panics, turning around to leave.

"Yukino, please wait!" Sting hollers once he spots her. She did stop and listens to what Sting began to say. "Jienma and Lady Minerva are long gone. We're starting Sabortooth over from ground zero. Making it a guild that'll protect their friends and treat other members with respect." He tells her what the guild did to Rogue after their defeat. "Sabortooth wouldn't be the same without you, Yukino. I'll even beg you. In front of everyone here!" He gets down on his hands and knees. Also lowering his head to the floor like he begged to Rogue.

Yukino could tell just by Sting's behavior that's he's serious. She, and with everyone else in the space gasps lightly when Sting got down on the floor. "Please Yukino. Come back to us," Sting begs.

"Sting. Please get up," Yukino tells him softly, water begins to fall from her eyes. Sting lifts his head to see her walking towards him. Standing up with a small smile as Yukino stops in front of him. She falls into Sting's arms, crying in his chest.

"Yukino?" Sting wonders, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"I-I accept," Yukino cries happily. "I accept Sting."

"Thank you, Yukino," Sting softly smiles.

The two head over to Sabortooth. Sting informs Yukino about Rogue killing a dragon single-handedly and that right now he's ill. Also that he has no clue how to help him other than keeping a cold rag on his forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll watch over Rogue's recovery. Can't have anything bad happen to our true dragon slayer, can we?" Yukino teases a little.

"Right," Sting wasn't offended by her remark. He knows Rogue is the only true dragon slayer in the room. The other dragon slayers knew that too and all wanted to learn that technique once Rogue is better.

"By the way, has anyone seen Natsu?" Erza asks.

"He said he'd be in later," Sting answers.

"That worries me. He's planning something," Erza sighs. The party goes on, the guilds socializing with each other.

"Sting, we need some ice. The cold rag isn't helping right now and Rogue's burning up," Yukino informs the white dragon slayer, moving Rogue's hair out of his eye. Revealing his entire face and not just half.

"On it," Sting nods, walking off into the crowd. He notices Rufus talking with someone from a different guild, so he went to find Fairy Tail's ice magic user. It takes him a minute, but he finally spots Gray by the refreshment table with Juvia and Lyon.

"Hey, uh… Gray," Sting hollers softly, coming closer to him.

"Hm?" Gray turns around to see the dragon slayer walking towards him. "What's up?"

"I need a favor," Sting tells him the situation with the shadow dragon slayer.

"Okay. So you just need some ice for his fever? I can do something better for him. Lead the way," Gray smiles.

"Really? Thank you," Sting nearly breaks down crying. He leads the way back to the couch he left Yukino at.

Gray examines Rogue's sweaty face before using his magic. He makes an ice mask and places it on the young slayer's face. "That should do it. Come get me again if it melts too quickly," Gray smiles to Sting.

"Thank you very much," Sting bows to him a bit.

"Hey now. There's no need for that. Seriously," Gray tells him.

"A-alright," Sting stands up straight, slightly blushing.

"Thank you, Gray," Yukino smiles, seeing a small smile appear on Rogue's face.

_Gray-sama is so kind _Juvia thinks, blushing a bit.

After a while, the doors on the balcony level opens up. Natsu comes out wearing the king's crown and cape. The king is beside him trying to get his crown back while two guards just walk behind them, watching.

"Hey there everybody! I have an announcement to make!" Natsu grins. Everyone looks up to see the fire dragon slayer on the balcony. Once Fairy Tail saw him up there with that grin of his, their mouths hang open. "First off! How's our dragon slayer, Sting?!"

"Uh…" Sting blinks in confusion as he looks over at Yukino.

"He's awake," Yukino tells him with a smile. "But I wouldn't recommend him getting up just yet."

"Okay. Then uh…" Natsu thinks for a quick minute. "I need to see all the dragon slayers up here! Rogue, you stay there and rest!"

The dragon slayers were confused, but went up on the balcony anyway. They went into the hallway to talk about something before Natsu actually did it.

"Heh. He'll decline. I know that much," Sting tells the pink haired dragon slayer. "But yeah. Rogue is well deserving of that."

"Yeah. Definitely," Wendy agrees.

"Heh," Gajeel smiles or smirks.

"Agreed," Laxus nods.

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu declares, going back out to the balcony with the others. "I declare Rogue, the King of all Dragon Slayers!" he spreads his arms out with his matching grin.

"What?!" Rogue shouts, sitting up sharply.

"You heard him, pal," Sting nervously chuckles as he walks over to him. "You are the only dragon slayer to slay a dragon. It was Natsu's idea, but that title is one you deserve, Rogue."

"I think so too," Frosch cries, getting on his shoulder.

"Probably," Rogue says softly, looking down. He lightly smiles, petting Frosch saying, "but I'd rather decline that title." Natsu's jaw nearly hits the floor in disbelief.

"Well, Sting called it," Laxus sighs.

"Then please take this," the king comes over to Rogue with a jewel on a pillow. "I was told to give it to the dragon slayer who slayed a dragon. I don't know if it does anything, but please accept it."

Rogue looks at the blackish red jewel, then around at everyone else. They all nod to him as he nods back with a smile. Reaching for the jewel, "I'll accept it, sire," he says, touching it. The jewel suddenly lit up, making Rogue and everyone else gasp in shock. The light encases Rogue for a good ten minutes before disappearing. Revealing the young dragon slayer in tears, wearing the jewel around his neck and smiling happily.

"You alright, Rogue?" Sting asks, concerned.

"Skiadram," Rogue says happily. "I saw Skiadram."

…..

Chapter 4 is going to take a while. I hope you enjoy this little story so far

Please review ^_^


	4. Slayers Gather

Ch. 4

Slayers Gather

Two weeks went by before Yukino allows Rogue to get out of bed and walk around. She actually made a forearm warmer type thing with the jewel in the center for him.

"So, how long was I in that light again?" Rogue asks, standing up from his bed.

"About ten minutes. Why?" Yukino replies.

"It felt like ten days," Rogue tells her, gazing up at the ceiling. "Heh. I didn't tell Natsu or Sting yet, but while I was in there, Skiadram explained a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like, if the dragon slayers really want, I can teach them that dragon killing techniques."

"But wouldn't that…"

"Don't need to demonstrate." _At least, I hope I won't need to demonstrate. Even if it's the first stage… it'd most likely leave me out of strength for quite a long time. Given my illness _Rogue thinks to himself.

"Are you serious?!" Stine comes in the room all happy.

"You can teach us that move?!" Natsu yells, eager to start.

"Heheh. Yeah," Rogue nervously chuckles, scratching the back of his head.

"Alright!" the two cheer, throwing their fists in the air.

"Natsu, we're on a job, remember," Lucy scolds a bit, coming in.

"Ae," Natsu whines. "But Lucy…"

"Uh-uh. We finish this job first," Lucy wasn't going to argue with him.

"Hey, I'll send you a day, time and location to meet, Natsu," Rogue tells him. "Which will most likely be the same area I chose to train."

"Deal!" Natsu grins. "Come on, Lucy! Let's roast this job!" He runs to Lucy, grabbing her arm and bolts out of the Sabortooth guild.

"I'm still not a teacher," Rogue sighs. _But I only have a year left to live. Well, less. So other dragon slayers need to know this move before I go _

"That may be true. But you're the only one who can teach us," Sting says with a smile.

"Yeah. But I bet Gajeel and that other dragon slayer will want to learn it, too," Rogue sighs again, closing his eyes. "I can already tell it'll be a pain to teach them anything."

"Can't argue with that," Sting scratches the back of his head.

"If they want to learn it right, they'll have to be patient, right?" Yukino asks.

"That's right," Rogue smiles, going over to the small desk in the room. Opening a drawer, he takes out a piece of paper. He writes on it then folds it up.

"Next week, noon at the forest I trained in," Rogue tells Sting. "First… we meet at the fountain in town."

"Got it," Sting winks. "Let's have someone deliver that to Fairy Tail." Rogue nods saying he'll deliver it, needing to get out of the guild hall for a while.

"Not without someone else with you," Yukino tells him seriously. "I still need to get stronger, so obviously someone else."

"Yeah and I promised her that I'd help her train a bit," Sting scratches his head. "I know! Rufus and Olga will go with you, Rogue! No arguing!"

"Not going to," Rogue nervously smiles. "Although those hunters are getting craftier, I hate to admit."

"Yeah. We've all met those hooligans," Rufus says coming in the room with Olga and Lector.

"Real pieces of work," Olga adds with his arms crossed. "There should be a job out for their deaths. I can't stand them."

"Consider yourself lucky all you had to deal with was their voices mostly," Rogue closes his eyes, so the fear in them wouldn't be shown. "Don't ask me to explain. Not going to." He slips on the forearm warmer with the jewel before shadowing out the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Olga hollers running after him.

"I don't believe I ever want to know, to be honest," Rufus says walking off.

"Stay with Rogue, Rufus!" Sting hollers.

"Will do," Rufus waves his hand as he leaves.

"Now, Malady Yukino," Sting smirks. "Training yard." Yukino blushes a bit at what the dragon slayer just said. They went to the training yard that Sting had put in.

On the road to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, the people around got out of the way. All whispering, "It's the King of the Dragon Slayers."

Rogue sighs in a growl, "I declined that title."

"True. But apparently to everyone, that's who you are now," Rufus says with slight shrug.

"I think so too," says Frosch.

"Yeah," Rogue sniffs a little. "I smell them."

"We're ready," Olga tells him, ready to knock some heads together. They walk on through town, keeping their guard up.

After a while, Rogue's stomach growls. Causing him to blush in embarrassment. "Let's get a bite to eat," chuckles Olga. Rogue only nods as they go towards a small restaurant. Once inside, the employees lightly squeal.

"Uh. Don't tell me this is what's going to happen wherever I go," Rogue lightly groans.

"Might as well accept it, Rogue," Rufus suggests with a sigh.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Rogue sighs, looking over the menu. Once they finish eating, they pay for the meal before leaving. Walking along the market area still keeping their guard up.

"I think so too," Frosch smiles, walking beside the dragon slayer. Finding the Fairy Tail guild in no time as they enter.

"Oh, welcome," Mirajane greets happily once she sees who came in.

"Sorry for the intrusion. Are the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail around?" Rogue asks.

"It's no trouble at all, Rogue. Actually, Natsu and Laxus are out on separate jobs right now," Mirajane replies. "Wendy's out shopping and Gajeel's just out for a walk."

"Oh. Thank you," Rogue smiles turning around to leave.

"I can tell them you stopped by," Mirajane tells him

"There's no need. I'm sure we'll run into Gajeel or Wendy soon. Thanks again," Rogue waves 'bye' lightly as he leaves with his escorts.

"Come by anytime," Mirajane calls.

Rogue sniffs again, attempting to pick up either Gajeel's scent or Wendy's. But all he's getting is a nasty aroma that clouds his sense of smell. "I hate this smell. Those hunters are still nearby. I can't smell anything else."

"Don't worry about it, Rogue. We got your back," Olga tells him looking around.

"We'll run into one of them sooner or later. Like you said," Rufus adds. Rogue just nods lightly coming into the market place. Looking around for the dragon slayers with no luck.

After a few minutes, the three wizards spot a powerful blast coming their way. Rogue drops down, shielding Frosch as Rufus swiftly brings up a barrier around them.

Elsewhere, Gajeel notices a big blast shooting in the sky from where he stood just a few feet away from Wendy. "That can't be good," he says in a small growl.

"Should we see what's going on?" Wendy asks, staring in that direction.

"Something not good," Carla glares slightly.

"Gajeel?" Panther Lily looks up at his companion, now with a scary glare.

"That scent. Let's go!" Gajeel runs off faster than the others could blink.

"Right," Wendy nods, following him. They arrive in the area in time to see Rogue taking a slash for a little girl in the back.

"Rogue!" Rufus and Olga shout, fighting some bad smelling people.

"I-I'm alright!" Rogue shouts back, looking down at the girl with a soft smile. "Are you okay?"

"Uh… hm-mm," the girl nods with scared tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I have a small favor. Can you take Frosch with you and hide? I'll be back to get him," Rogue asks softly, holding his Exceed in one arm.

"Rogue," Frosch says softly.

"Yeah. I can do that. Thank you for saving me," the girl calms down enough to thank him and take Frosch. Rushing to her house just a little bit down from this spot.

Rogue swiftly turns around in time to block an incoming blazing punch. "Won't quit chasing me, will you?"

"You're coming back to us, Shadow Dragon boy," the man tells him in a creepy tone.

"No he's not!" Gajeel shouts, his iron dragon sword smacking the man in the arm. Making him back off as the two dragon slayers come over.

"Gajeel!" Rogue shouts with a smile, glad to see him appear in a snap.

"Who are these jokers?" Panther Lily asks, transforming bigger to help fight.

"Shadow Dragon Hunters," Rogue huffs, holding his shoulder. Dodging a black-ish yellow glowing fists. He goes into the shadows to avoid three others pouncing on him. All four knocking their heads together.

Rogue surfaces beside the iron dragon slayer growling, "Really wish they didn't strike in a populated area."

"I want an explanation after we take this trash out," Gajeel growls, his fists turning into iron. "Got it, Rogue?"

"Uh. Yeah. I got it," Rogue says, gazing down slightly, before slashing an incoming hunter. _Kind of surprised Natsu didn't tell them_

They fight the hunters, protecting the civilians as well. Once the hunters retreat, the wizards go around to the people. Making sure they were okay and assists them in rebuilding what had been damaged.

The little girl Rogue saved comes running towards him still holding Frosch, also with a couple adults behind her. "Uh, sir," she calls softly.

"Hm? Hey, there. Thanks for looking after Frosch for me," Rogue smiles softly, kneeling down to her level.

"Rogue!" Frosch cries, jumping into his arms.

"Thank you for saving my little girl's life," the man behind her says with a smile.

"No problem, sir," Rogue stands up only to fall back down, groaning with his hand on his shoulder again.

"Rogue!" Rufus runs over to him in a hurry. "Aw, man. That's a bad wound."

"May I?" asks the man. "I have healing magic, though I never wanted to join a guild because of the jobs. I don't have the guts to pull off a lot of those jobs. But I'd like to repay you for saving my girl. May I?"

"Gr… sure. Thanks," Rogue groans with a smile. The man smiles as his hands start glowing a light green color. Holding them close to Rogue's bad slash wound on his back. It takes about fifteen minutes to close the wound.

"There. That should do it," the man says with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," Rogue says standing up.

"Those awful men should be wiped out. That kind of behavior in a place like this, it's not safe," the woman growls slightly. "Anyway, thank you." The small family walks off back to their little house.

"Now then," Gajeel says, crossing his arms. "Explain what all that was about, Rogue."

"Uh… can we first go to a more private place?" Rogue asks, scratching the back of his head slightly. Gajeel sighs as they head off towards the Fairy Tail Guild.

"This private enough for you?" he asks.

"Yeah," Rogue nods as they go in. Taking a seat at an empty table with the two dragon slayers. "Those men are a part of a cult called 'Dragon Hunters'. The only hunters I know of are those that hunter shadow dragons."

"That's scary," Wendy shivers slightly.

"Before I met Skiadram, they were doing some experiments. I didn't know then and still don't know what those experiments are for or what they did," Rogue continues. "Skiadram saved me from them. He took me in and taught me dragon slayer magic. After he had me end his suffering from the disease only shadow dragons catch, those hunters caught me. They didn't know I actually learned magic from the dragon. Once they did find that out, when I went into the shadows and escaped, they started changing their tactics. Met Frosch a year later along with Sting and Lector in that same year. Whenever those hunters decided to make a move, Sting was always there to help me after that."

"What was that black-ish yellow magic glow?" Carla asks getting on the table.

"Magic Sealing. Temporary, but effective if connected to the target," Rogue replies.

"Tsk," Gajeel growls. _No way are those bastards getting their filthy hands on my sworn brother _

"Hm. Rogue. The paper," Olga reminds him.

"Huh? Oh right," Rogue reaches in his pocket, taking out the paper he wrote on before leaving his guild hall. "I already know Natsu and Sting are in. I'm sure you want to learn that technique too, Gajeel."

"Damn right, I want to learn it," Gajeel tells him with a nod.

"I'd like to learn it too," Wendy pipes in.

"Heh. I can teach you, but it'll take patience mostly," Rogue tells them, handing the paper to Gajeel.

"Patience, huh?" Gajeel says taking the paper.

"No one can learn it in a day. No matter how powerful you are. Only took me two years for a few reasons," Rogue explains. "First, we had to get special permission to leave the guild hall to train in a forest far from there when Jienma was still master. Second, that shadow dragon illness. I caught it, but I have no clue when I caught. According to Skiadram, learning the dragon killing technique should take six months at least."

"You… caught that… illness?" Gajeel trembles in anger. "Did Salamander already know this?"

"Uh, yeah," Rogue nods, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Salamander's going to get it. Keeping all that to himself?" Gajeel growls, giving the paper to Wendy before he rips it.

"Heheh," Wendy nervously chuckles, looking at the paper. "We'll be there, Rogue. I'm sure Laxus will join us too."

"Alright," Rogue nods, standing up. "I'll see you four next week at the fountain."

"Right," Wendy nods as Sabortooth leaves. Rushing back to their guild. Not wanting to risk another run in with the hunters incase they're still in the area.

…

Chapter 5 will take me a while to type out. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

Please review ^_^


End file.
